


Na tenkém ledě

by Tobinka



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Czech, M/M, PWP, ooc
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-22
Updated: 2013-03-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 03:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobinka/pseuds/Tobinka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zamrzlá jezera bývají zrádná. Pozor si Kirku, pozor si dej!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Na tenkém ledě

"Tak pojď, Spocku, bude to zábava!" Smál se blonďatý kapitán hvězdné lodi. Přesněji, smál se jen tak, jak se může mladý muž smát v šíleném mrazu a sněhové vánici.

"Kapitáne, nemyslím si, že klouzat se na pevné vodě je zábava, obzvlášť když panují tak nepříznivé povětrnostní podmínky pro provoz jakékoli činosti venku" Spock si ještě více přitáhl vlněnou šálu ke krku. Nikdy předtím v takovéhle zimě nebyl, i když se na Jimovo doporučení dobře oblékl.

"No ták, máme konečně chvíli klid od vesmíru a není nic lepšího než jít bruslit, zvlášť když je takováhle klemra" Kirk si to nehodlal nechat rozmluvit. Navíc vyjít si ven se Spockem, to se prostě nedalo odmítnout. Enterprise bylo potřeba opravit, a tak celá posádka dostala volno. Vulkánec na to jen odevzdaně přikývl.

V San Franciscu byla teď zima, celé město bylo zasněžené a byla to učiněná krása. Ale v zimou prorostlém městě se nedalo dělat mnoho, a tak Kirk sebevědomě rozhodl, že půjdou bruslit. To ovšem zkazilo Spockovy plány jít do knihovny, ale kapitán mu slíbil, že na knihy půjdou potom. Tím svého dlouholetého přítele přesvědčil na tolik, aby si alespoň jednou vyšli ven.  
Cesta k jezeru na kterém se každoročně bruslilo byla vymetená, byla to oblíbená destinace všech z města, a tak zde také stál stánek, kde bylo možné si zapůjčit brusle.

"Podívej Spocku, už skoro nesněží, bude to paráda" Nadšeně zvolal kapitán.  
Až neuvěřitelná změna počasí, z ničeho nic se mraky začaly rozplývat a slunce lehce olizovalo zasněženou krajinu. Místa, kam paprsky dopadaly se třpytila a odlesky se rozlétávaly na všechny strany. Pod ozářenými kopci se rozkládalo jezero střední velikosti, celé zamrzlé a plné lidí všeho věku, kterak se prohánějí po ledové ploše. Spock se na to všechno stále díval skepticky. Ale než se nadál, jeho kapitán ho už držel za ruku a táhl ke stánku s bruslemi a ani nevěděl jak, ale už stál na ledě.

"Musíš se takhle odrazit a vyrovnat a pak už jedeš.." Spock se poprvé na bruslích cítil dost neomaleně a nešikovně, ale díky Kirkovým lekcím si začal zvykat. Pokaždé, když si myslel, že spadne, jeho přítel ho zachytil, nebo ho neustále podpíral, aby k pádu vůbec nedošlo. Nakonec musel uznat, že se skutečně baví.

Ani jeden si nedělal hlavu z mnoha očí co na ně hleděli, či šuškání starších dam, přestože mnohdy si ve svých řečích dovolili až nevěřitelně přidrzlé výrazy tipu 'partneři' či 'milenci'. Jednou to Kirka překvapilo na tolik, že i když je vskutku dobrý bruslař, klopítl a svalil se na zem jak pytel rýže. Na to se hlasitě rozesmál a Spockův souhlas odbruslili dál od kraje a všech davů.

"No vidíš! Už ti to docela jde!" Pochválil Jim svého společníka a zakroužil kolem něj a zamířil kamsi k břehu. Tohle laškování už ho nevyvedlo z rovnováhy jako předtím ani nespadl. Usmál se a rozjel se za ním. Jim udělal překrok tak, aby mohl Spockovi zamávat, takže teď jel pozadu, což asi úplně neměl.  
Než se Spock zpamatoval akrobatického kousku, Jim byl pryč. Nejdřív lehce spomalil, aby se rozhlédl po jezeře, ale nikde nebyl, a proto se největší možnou rychlostí rozjel k místu, kde přítele viděl naposled.

Jim Kirk se vzpamatoval z počátečního šoku. Propadl se dírou v ledu, a prioritou bylo dostat se zase nad hladinu. Zběsile mlátil do ledu, mokré oblečení a těžké boty ho táhly dolů. Pomalu ale jistě mu s kyslíkem unikal z těla i život. Zmizela i všechna síla a energie bojovat. Jen pár vteřin.Vzdal se. Poslední co viděl byl stín nad ledem. Zavřel oči, natáhl ruce nahoru jako by čekal poslední naději, a nechal se táhnout ke dnu. Rozhodně se nechtěl vzdát tak snadno, ne pro všechno co miloval a co měl opustit - Enterprise, knihy, Spock.  
Najednou s ním něco škublo. Někdo ho táhl nahoru, k hladině, k životu. Už nebyl ve vodě, byl na břehu, nějaký hlas ho volal. Spockův hlas. Ucítil štípnutí, zřejmě hyperoxidová infekce. Měla mu pomoci dýchat, ale on stále nemohl. Nemohl ani otevřít oči. Pak ucítil teplé sladké rty na svých, jak mu vhánějí životadárný vzduch do plic. Jen chvíli, a pak údery do hrudi. A znovu křik. A znovu polibek života. Otevřel oči a setkal se se Spockovými. Hleděl do temně čokoládových očí, z jejichž nitra pocházela šílená energie, která mu umožnila se nadechnoud ze Spockových plic, a pak ho něžně políbit. Vulkánec se prudce odtrh a chytl se za rty.

"Je mi z-zima" zadrkotal Kirk a usmál se na Spocka. Na tváři to nebylo znát, ale v očích se zračila radost a stěstí. Vulkánec si svlékl bundu a zabalil do ní promrzlého Kirka. Ten si až teď všiml, že všechno tohle proběhlo přez zraky všemožných lidí, co se na ledě pohybovali. Nedokázal se rozhlížet dlouho, opět mu uvadly oči a usnul. Spock vzal přítele do náruče a rozběhl se k pohotovostnímu raketoplánu.

Prochladlý kapitán se probudil o pár hodin později, u sebe doma, v posteli. Zvedl hlavu a rozhlédl se. Ze svého zkoumání si uvědomil dvě věci, že je večer a celé město září a že je jen v tričku a legínách. Tedy v něčem, v čem rozhodně neodešel a co má jen u sebe doma. Zarděl se. Vzpoměl si že Spocka políbil a že to pak určitě byl on, kdo ho do těhle šatů převlékl, v nemocnici by mu totiž daly ty šílené zelené košile. Vstal a zabalil se do županu, bylo mu chladno, i když bylo v celém bytě přetopeno. Zaslechl bouchnutí dvěří. Vyšel z ložnice, aby zjistil proč, a zjistil že se Spock právě od někud vrátil. Usmál se na něj.

"Jime, měl by jste ležet. Byljste podchlazený" Vrátil mu Spock úsměv. … Jime … řekl mu Jime. Nikdy předtím se tak nestalo.

"Teď jsem se vzbudil..." přikývl mu Jim a krutě mu zakručelo v břiše. Na ten podnět Spock zvedl tašku plnou jídla. Jim se blahostně zazubil.

"Jděte si lehnout, přinesu vám jídlo do postele." nebyla to rada, či prosba, byl to příkaz. Spock se o něj bál. A on se bál o Spocka. Přirozené. Dnes ráno málem umřel. Jeho nálada potemněla, sevřely se mu útroby, a kdyby ho vulkánec nechytl, spadl by. Pokáral ho pohledem a pomohl mu zpět do postele a přikryl ho dalšímy vrsty přikrývek. Jim se deprivovaně zavrtal.  
Polévka byla na lidské poměry dost vydatná, nesnědl ani celou porci co mu přítel naložil. Seděl v posteli, a koukal se z okna na město. Spock za ním přišel, sedl si do křesla a otevřel si knížku.

"Obeznámil jsem situaci doktoru McCoyovi, říkal, že se za tebou zastaví až dokončí konferenci lékařů" řekl jen a otevřel si kníhu na straně, kde měl záložku. "Požádal mě, abych se o vás postaral a pohlídal vás, abyjste cituji nevyvedl nějakou bláznivinu které je Jim schopen"

Kirk přikývl. Unaveně sebou žuchnul do peřin a usnul.  
Celý následující den se táhl v podobném duchu. Spock Jimovi nedovolil ani vstát, jen když musel na toaletu, a pořád ho vykrmoval nějakými šíleně zdravými hutnými jídly a horkým čajem.  
"Spocku, co to vlastně čtete?"zeptal se. Za celý den si moc nepromluvili. Jim si v hlavě urovnával silný zážitek.

"Půjčil jsem si to z vaší knihovny. Ležela na chodbě, měl jsem v úmyslu ji dát mezi ostatní, ale zaujal mě název." Vulkánec knihu zavřel a přejel prsty po vazbě, "Romeo a Julie, příběh velké lásky. Ale jednání postav je značně nelogické..." Kirk se zasmál. Spock pokaždé našel něco nelogického v jeho knížkách, ať se jednalo o cokoli.

"Už nečtěte, ničímě ta nečinnost. Nezahrajeme si šachy?" prohlásil Jim a protáhl se.  
"Jime, váš stav neumožňuje jakoukoli aktivitu." odvětil tázaný a Shakespearovský román znovu otevřel.

"Tak alespoň pojďte sem, ke mně, ať si mohu číst s vámi" pobídl ho.  
"Ale Jime, máte tu přeci spousty jiných knih ke čtení." Spock argumentoval.  
Kirk věděl že tohle odpoví. Byla to hloupá otázka.  
"Promiňte Spocku. Jen nechci být sám." Samozřejmě že nebyl sám.  
"Ale vždyť já jsem tady s vámi" Odopověděl. Už si nečetl. Nemohl.  
"Jste přiliš daleko, a já se příliš bojím že vás ztratím" tiše pronesl Jim. Spock se dál neptal. Zvedl se, odložil si svetr a vlezl si do postele vedle svého přítele.  
"Jak jsem se tam topil...uvědomil jsem si skutečnou hodnotu všech věcí, i našeho přátelství...toho co pro mě znamenáš..."slova se mu drala přez jazyk jen těžko. Všiml si, že se Spock v posteli pomalu posunuje, směrem k němu, a tak se mu vyndal naproti.  
"Děkuji ti, zachránil jsi mi život. A ne poprvé. Na všech těch misích, jsi mě vždycky chránil, není to tak? Jak ti to mám oplatit..." Kirk už to v sobě nemohl udržet. Byla to pravda, Spock se pokaždé obětoval, jen pro něj, a ne pro nikoho jiného.  
Spock ho jemně uchopil za tvář a natočil ji směrem k sobě, tak aby se dívali z očí do očí.  
"Jime, Jime, Jime, to jsi tak slepý, nebo to děláš na schvál?" Položil mu ruku okolo ramen a nechal ho o sebe opřít.  
Kapitán na něj hleděl jak na zjevení. Bylo to možné? Chtěl ho? Miloval ho? Ne, a co ten polibek? Bylo to skutečně tak?  
Neměl slov. Tak jednal. Překonal tu mezeru prázdnoty a toužebně ho políbil. Jeho otázky zodpověděl polibek z druhé strany, stejně toužebný, zoufalý, náruživý.  
"Když jsi se topil, když jsem myslel že o tebe přijdu, část mé duše odcházela s tebou. Zjistil jsem co pro mě znamenáš, jak moc tě miluji a že si nedovedu představit život bez tebe" vypadlo ze Spocka.  
Kirka to mírně šokovalo. Začal ho zuřivě líbat, přesunul se mu na klín a vjel rukama do vlasů. Vulkánec zareagoval. Zajel rukama pod triko a hladil vypracované svaly na trupu. Odlepili se od sebe, Kirk přišel o triko a Spock o košili. Opět se začali líbat. Tmavovlasý muž přiložil dlouhé prsty na tvář a spojil jejich mysli. Oba muži byli neskonale vzrušení. Blonďák olizoval zašpičatělé konečky vulkánských uší zatímco mu jeho partner mu vytvářel barevný cucflek na krku. Byli skvěle synchronní, pomocí propojení myslí komunikovali. Oba byli utopení v lásce a touze toho druhého. Touha. To teď pulzovalo s Kirkovým penisem. Zoufale si žádal o pozornost. Ale i vulkáncův. Dva správné pohyby a oba byli úplně nazí. Pár polibků, doteků a ujístíjích pohledů. Spock pohladil Kirkovu dírku a pomalu začal pronikat dovnitř. Ložnici naplnila melodie lásky dvou propojených těl. Steny bolesti naplněné láskou. Už se nebáli jeden druhého dotknout, políbit, nebylo zde nic co by je rozdělilo. Mentálně i tělesně si vyměnili slova lásky. Pak před očima obou mužů zazářily hvězdy. Společné vyvrcholení láskou zmítaných těl padla v objetí do mírumilovného spánku.

Klid východu slunce narušilo klepání na dveře bytu Jima Kirka. Muž za dveřmi se zde marně dobýval do bytu už několik mnoho minut. Hodinky ukazovali půl jedenácté, většina pozemšťanou byla tou dobou vzhůru.  
McCoy zanadával. Měl by tu s Jimem být přece Spock. Co že neotvírá? Slíbil mu že na něj počká. Napadlo ho chytit za kliku a do bytu se dostat mírně nelegálně. Bylo odemčeno. Tomu se doktor podivil ještě více. Tiše vstoupil do bytu. Nikoho neviděl ani v kuchyni ani v obýváku. Bylo zde naprosté ticho. Hrnec polévky značil, že zde určitě někdo je. Schodil tašky, zavřel za sebou a nahlídl do koupelny. Nikdo nikde. Vydal se k ložnici. Jestli tu někdo skutečně je, bude tam. Taky je možnost že se Jimovi něco stalo a Spock ho musel rychle odvézt. Rozbušilo se mu srdce. Vběhl do ložnice, a nebohé srdce doktora McCoye se zastavilo. Očima tikal po výjevu před ním. Všude po zemi kousky oblečení, postel neuvěřitelně rozhrabaná a v ní Jim v Spockově náruči. Nejdřív si pomyslel že je to nějaký špatný vtip, pak si ale všiml všech kousanců, škrábanců a fleků, které pokrývaly těla obou spících andělů. Zrudl a zvedl se mu žaludek. Do kuchyně nalepil krátký vzkaz: "Zamykejte si dveře. Uvidíme se na Enterprise, a nevolejte. LM" Opustil byt co nejrychleji mohl, a vzal to rovnou do baru.

První se vzbudil Spock. Nechtěně se odlepil od svého miláčka, zůstal by, ale přírodě se nepodvolí ani vulkánec. Cestou z koupelny našel McCoyův vzkaz. Trochu zbledl, ale pak se usmál, zmačkal ho a zahodil


End file.
